The kidnapping
by CookieMunsterr
Summary: This is at the time when felicita lost her memory she gets kidnapped That all im going to say or else i'll give it away ;} they are by the way like 15
1. Her memories

cookie: I don't own arcana famiglia sadly

This is my first so no flames pls

†**********†*************_†_****************_**†**_*************†

Felicita`s POV

I don't know these people they keep calling a name I don't know but stare at me like I should know I want to say that I know them that I know this unfimmiliar place but I dont but they seem strangely firmilliar to me all I do is sit in the exact same place each day trying to remember it.

Liberta POV

I really do miss princess she doesn't talk anymore she just sits there everyday she doesn't even show emotion and I hate it.

?POV

This is my lucky day the boss will be so proud of me he's always wanted a daughter and now one has fallen in our laps she doesn't remember anything so it will be easy to make new memories and she just sits there all day so I can just take knowing that at some point there will be no one there guarding her


	2. The kidnapping

Cookie: I don't own arcana famiglia the honor belongs to someone else

††*************************††****************************************††

?POV

Finally she's alone her stupid butler or whatever he is left her side after hours like seriously it has been so boring but back to the matter at hand I climbed up to her window but she briefly glaced at me than sat there like she did before so I took it as an opportunity to grab her when I touched her she didn't scream or struggle damn this girl is making my job so much easier on top of that she's very light so I grabbed her and climbed back down as carefully as I could and started running to the ship which happened to be on the other side of the island but hey to please the boss I'll do almost anything

Luca POV

I left the room to make her favorite kind of tea hoping that she'll remember it I came back humming a little toon I open the door to see that my lady is not there I set the tray down and look everywhere for her that is when I notice the window open would she climb out the window no surely not she could fall but the I see boot marks and they don't belong to my lady oh my what if she's been kidnapped I must inform papa at once

Mondo POV

I was in my room when Luca came running and out of breath saying something I can't quite here

What is it Luca

She's gone

Who

My lady I can't find her I think she has been kidnapped

WHAT

I'm sorry I went to make her tea and when I came back she as gone

And what makes you think she's been kidnapped

There was a boot print left by an open window

Tell Dante hurry

Oh my gosh not now she just lost her memories and now she's gone

I can't believe this I have to tell mama she will want to know so I go off to find her

Luca's POV

I ran to try and find Dante I hope he can help find milady

I open a door to find Dante sitting in his chair

Dante I wheeze out

What

Help she's gone

Who

Milady she's been kidnapped

WHAT get debito and pace

Got it

I started running for the 3rd time today.

††******************************************††***************************************††

Tell me what you think please no flame this is one of my first

Oh and tell me opera or pop tell me please it will have an influence on the story

Of


	3. Shes finally mine

Cookie:I don't own arcana famiglia love ya ;}

†††************************†††*****************************†††

? POV

I finally made it to the ship but why did the water have to be so far away I climb on board I see my crew mates and pull one aside

Where's the boss

He's in his chambers

Thanks

I start walking to the bosses chambers I knock trying not to drop the girl she still hasn't spoken a word witch is weird

Come in

That's my queue I walk in to the room

Oh Ethan Who is that

This is felicita a girl with no memories of her past I thought since you wanted a daughter so bad she would be perfect

Well well I guess she is pretty and I have wanted a daughter for some time now I guess we could put fake memories back

Yes sir but how

With the new invention he made

Oh yes sir right away

I start walking to the inventors room he made this awesome new invention

I walked in

Hey giriko I have our first test subject

Oh great set her down there

He pointed to a chair

What kind of memories

Family memories with the boss

Are you sure the boss is OK with this

Yup he told me

Well OK then

Felicitas POV

I was taken to a ship it was large and the guy who was carrying me say something to someone then walked of with me in his arms he then knocked on a door I heard someone say come in I'm not sure who he is the man said something to the guys I'm guessing is named Ethan and started talking about daughters and inventions stuff like that then I was again being carried to a room and as we entered I saw a man with bond hair and a nose piercing after they spoke for a moment then I was placed in a chair then the man with the piercing came and attached something to my head and clicked a button I started to feel weird then I had a piercing headache and saw things like flashbacks of some kind then the pain became to much and I started to black out.

Liberta POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw Luca running down the hall at a speed I didn't think was possible

Luca hey stop

He skided across the hallway

What I'm busy

Why are you running so fast

I have to hurry I have to find her

Who

Milady shes missing

What when

Just now

Thanks I'll tell Nova

He then ran away to do whatever he was doing I ran toward novas office

And almost busted the door

Nova

What do you want

No need to be harse chickpea

Don't call me chickpea

OK chickpea but there is something important

What

Princess is missing

What

She went missing that's what Luca said

OK we need to go look for her

I with you on that come on before something happens to princess

Well then let's go

We were walking out when we saw Luca debito and pace

Where are you guys going

To save bambina what does it look like

We are going with you

Fine the more the better we are at kicking ass

Felicita POV

I spoke up in a pink room with a comfy bed now that I think about it I remember this room I remember papa I remember Ethan I remember girko and everyone else get out of bed and walk into the hallway and realize that I'm on a ship I went and walked up to the main deck to see Ethan talking to someone

Ethan

He turned around to see me

Oh hi felicita

Where is papa

He's in the room on the first door to the left

Thanks Ethan bye

Bye little princess

I walked to the door he said and knock

Papa

Come in

I walk in to see him sitting at his desk and he looked teary eyed

Papa what's wrong

I'm just so glad to see you woke up

What do you mean

You were in a coma because of a gang called the arcana famiglia

Oh my I don't remember

You wouldn't but your back now we are heading home now OK

Yes papa

Now go back to bed

Bye papa

Stephan (aka the boss)POV

Finally I have a child and when she called me papa it made me want to cry but now the problem is not letting those brats find her she's my daughter now not theirs she only remembers me and that is a good thing now I can make her hate them just like I hate them for killing my wife yes she was doing iligal things but she didn't have to die I lost my train of thought when I heard a soft sweet voice coming from across the hall it must be felicita I got up and listened to the song

A gentle breeze from Hushabye mountain

Softly blows o`re lullaby bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail my worries away

She finished oh what a lovely voice maybe we can train her voice more and put it in my show(I forgot this is a show for music like singing piano and ext but you must be majorly talented to become a part of it )

If we do that we could be even bigger than we already are yes now is a time to literally thank god for his blessings I went out on deck to see Ethan and tell him of my plans after all he is second in charge

Luca POV

We were running to follow the foot printed he made he was really stupid to step onto the water spatter the foot prints are leading to the docks but when we get there there are no boats but there is one in the distance but its to far to reach dang it

No she's gone

Princess is gone

Bambina no

Fel

Well I guess its time to tell papa she's gone

Authors POV

They leave the dock to go tell mondo about felicita little did they know that they would see her but not for a long while

†††*****************************†††********************************†††

Tell me what you think please don't flame


	4. Back again

Cookie: I don't own Arcana Famiglia

Time Skip (four years later)

Felicita POV

I was walking around in my room I was getting nervous and angry at the same time because we were going back to that cursed place the place where they almost kidnapped me and wiped my memories I'm so lucky to have a wonderful father or else they might have gotten away with it but papa said he''ll keep me safe so I trust him. I also have Ethan over these four years I have gotten closer to Ethan and father says when I'm 21 Me and Ethan are going to get engaged but I don't mind I might have a minor crush on him he's only 2 years older than I am but anyways were almost there (By the way I'm talking about rigolo island not the engagement)

unfortunately we have a show there and yes I'm in a show. There are many different acts its almost like a circus but more refined but for me I sing different genres of music sometime I sing sometimes I dance but I only do certain types of dancing like jazz ,tango, and ballet Ethan is usually my partner for dancing at first I hated the practice for hours on end but later on I got used to the pain in my feet. So finally back to the present I was saying how much I resent going to that wretched island but I'll do it for father and Ethan also all the other members of the show since papa made me the main act but I do enjoy all the attention and flowers i get also I get a lot of admirers. I looked over the edge of the ship down at the deep blue sea and think about how cool it would be to live in the sea but my thoughts were interupted by the loud and firm voice of Ethan yelling

"Were coming onto the island make ready the sails"

I turn around when two arms circle my waist

"Hello Ethan"

"Hello love"

"Ethan i told you not to call me that its embarrassing"

"and why would it be embarrassing my betrothed"

" because it just is okay"

"fine fine how is my lovely fel"

"she is fine and nervous at the same time "

"don't worry i'll protect you until my last breath okay love"

"okay I believe you"

He than hugged me tight as we sailed toward the island of my personal misery

Tell me how that was as always I love to hear what you think so leave reviews

Love Cookie ;)


End file.
